Reality and Fantasy
by Yukari Wada
Summary: Dua dimensi yang dipisahkan oleh suatu portal. Tiada yang menyangka bila dunia yang manusia buat adalah nyata. Namun, dua orang gadis telah membuktikannya. Saat ini, mereka sedang berjuang untuk mencari potongan-potongan dosa dan kebajikan milik sekolah mereka pada saat ini dan masa lampau. Di balik itu, para guru mengetahui suatu rahasia. See warning inside. Review, all but FLAME!


**Rate = T**

**Language = Indonesian**

**Genre = Fantasy & Adventure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua dimensi yang dipisahkan oleh suatu portal. Tiada yang menyangka bila dunia yang manusia buat adalah nyata. Namun, dua orang gadis telah membuktikannya.**

**.**

**Saat ini, mereka sedang berjuang untuk mencari potongan-potongan dosa dan kebajikan milik sekolah mereka pada saat ini dan masa lampau. Di balik itu, para guru mengetahui suatu rahasia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers**

**Copyright by Hidekazu Himaruya**

**.**

**OC**

**Copyright by Yukari Wada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **

**Long descriptions  
OC  
Someday OOC  
Canon yet unreleased characters  
Human world with canon universe, double dimension  
Taking place in Japan  
Crazy plots  
Otaku syndromes mentioned  
Various crossovers  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With it, I present this to you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reality and Fantasy  
**

**.**

**First Year of Battle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Daichi to Sora**_** I – **_**Kyouretsu na Hi**_

**~Bumi dan Langit I – Hari yang Intens~**

**.**

**Anime**_** to **_**manga**_** wa genjitsu na no?**_

_**Kimi wa sore ga genjitsu to omottara...**_

_**Kimi no kotae wa seikai desu!**_

**.**

_**Sore nara, bokura de sono sekai ni iku koto de ii desu ka?**_

**.**

**.**

Semua berawal ketika aku mendaftarkan diri ke SMP Kawatsubaki sebelum aku lulus dari SD Tokuyama, sekolah dasar yang terkenal sebagai salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Kobe, Prefektur Hyogo. Sebetulnya, aku lebih menginginkan sekolah menengah pertama yang lebih modern di Kobe seperti SMP Haruzaka atau SMP Sakaya, namun hatiku tetap pada pendirian awal. Maka dari itu, aku tetap mendaftarkan diri ke SMP Kawatsubaki.

Kawatsubaki sendiri tidak hanya memiliki sekolah di tingkat menengah pertama saja, karena pada dasarnya Kawatsubaki merupakan sebuah yayasan. Yayasan Kawatsubaki memiliki tiga sekolah yang telah berdiri di Kobe, yaitu SD Kawatsubaki, Sekolah Menengah Pertama Kawatsubaki, dan satu sekolah menengah atas dengan nama yang sama, Memasuki SMP atau SMA Kawatsubaki bukan berarti harus berasal dari sekolah beryayasan sama, karena sekolah-sekolah yang didirikan oleh Yayasan Kawatsubaki menerima murid dari mana saja, dengan kondisi apa saja. Karena biaya sekolah di Kawatsubaki lebih murah, aku pun mendaftar di sana. Lagipula keluargaku tidak sekaya yang kuduga selama ini.

SMP Kawatsubaki merupakan satu-satunya sekolah menengah pertama di Kobe yang rimbun dan berlapangan rumput luas. Banyak pohon besar dan kecil yang bisa dijumpai di setiap sudut lapangan sekolah. Di gerbang sekolah, terdapat jalan menuju gerbang utama yang jaraknya mencapai kira-kira dua puluh meter. Di sebelah timur jalan menuju gerbang utama, terdapat taman dan tempat memarkir kendaraan bermotor. Setelah memasuki gerbang utama, kita bisa menjumpai gedung sekolah yang posisi gedungnya menyerupai garis yang membentuk persegi panjang dalam posisi vertikal, dengan sudut kiri bawahnya terpotong.

Gedung Kawatsubaki di sebelah utara lapangan memiliki aula sekaligus lapangan dalam ruangan; biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih basket, apel upacara, atau acara penting yang memuat banyak orang dan memerlukan tempat luas. Gedung tersebut juga memiliki sembilan ruang kelas dan dua ruang toilet yang berlokasi di timur lapangan; urutan ruang kelas dari yang paling selatan adalah ruang kelas 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, toilet putra, toilet putri, 1-1, 1-2, dan ruang kelas 1-3—yang berlokasi di paling utara sekaligus paling dekat dengan aula. Di sebelah ruang kelas 1-3, terdapat dua ruang lain: ruangan pertama adalah ruang _audio visual_, yang memiliki proyektor LCD dan meja khusus yang dilengkapi dengan alat-alat seperti _headphone_, pengatur volume suara, dan alat lainnya; sedangkan ruangan kedua adalah ruangan serbaguna yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain _band_ atau rapat OSIS.

Di sebelah barat lapangan, terdapat tempat memarkir kendaraan beroda dua untuk para guru dan karyawan, yang bisa kita jumpai begitu kita memasuki gerbang utama. Di sebelah barat tempat memarkir tersebut, terdapat ruang UKS dan gudang sekolah. Di sebelah timur tempat parkir untuk para guru, terdapat berturut-turut laboratorium komputer, ruang perpustakaan, laboratorium biologi, dan kantin sekolah. Sedangkan di sebelah selatan lapangan sekolah, terdapat kantor tata usaha, ruang khusus kepala sekolah, ruang tamu, dan kantor guru.

Mengenai seragam untuk SMP Kawatsubaki, murid laki-laki mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas hitam, celana panjang abu-abu tua berpola kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih, dan sepatu hitam. Sedangkan murid perempuan mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, jas hitam, rok selutut—atau kalau tidak, lebih dari lutut—abu-abu muda dengan wiru dan berpola kotak-kotak, kaos kaki putih, dan sepatu hitam. Murid laki-laki dan perempuan sama-sama mengenakan dasi. Yang membedakan adalah warna dasi disesuaikan dengan angkatan keberapa murid tersebut pada saat itu. Ketika aku masuk ke Kawatsubaki, warna dasi untuk angkatanku adalah jingga tua; warna dasi untuk angkatan kelas 2 adalah hijau tua pucat; dan warna dasi untuk angkatan kelas 3 adalah ungu kebiruan. Setiap murid diwajibkan mengenakan mengenakan pin berlogo Yayasan Kawatsubaki pada bagian dada kanannya.

Setelah lima hari masa orientasi siswa, pada akhirnya aku terdaftar dalam kelas 1-3, kelas yang katanya berisi anak-anak 'buangan' dan seringkali ditelantarkan. Selain karena banyak muridnya yang nakal dan tidak sepintar murid lain, kelas 1-3 juga mendapat wali kelas yang...sulit dijelaskan. Namun, aku berhasil bertahan di kelasku yang baru ini selama dua minggu, dan aku mulai beradaptasi dengan sifat teman-temanku yang baru dan mendapat banyak teman baru pula. Entah mereka bisa kusebut sebagai teman sebetulnya atau tidak.

Sesuai dengan yang kusebutkan tadi, sudah tiga minggu sejak kegiatan belajar mengajar dilaksanakan seperti biasa di SMP Kawatsubaki dan aku tidak menyesal mendaftar di sekolah tersebut. Selain karena banyak temanku dari SD Tokuyama yang ikut mendaftar di sana, setelah masa orientasi aku mendapatkan teman yang baru. Bagiku, mereka merupakan teman yang baik, walaupun terkadang kurang akrab.

**.**

Karena jarak antara rumahku dan sekolah Kawatsubaki yang sangat jauh—kira-kira sampai tujuh kilometer, aku harus menaiki bus umum untuk sampai di sekolah. Anehnya, bus yang kunaiki selalu bus yang sama, dengan supir yang sama, dan pada waktu datang yang sama pula! Aku mulai menaruh rasa curiga, namun karena sang supir telah mengenalku dengan baik dan bahkan mengecap namaku sebagai langganan beliau, aku pun menghapus pikiran tersebut. Bila pulang sekolah, aku selalu dijemput ayahku dengan sepeda motor.

Kelas 1-3 terletak di ujung koridor gedung timur, yang berarti aku harus berjalan bermeter-meter dari gerbang utama sampai kelasku. Sesampainya di kelas, aku melihat seisi ruangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruang kelas ketika aku bersekolah di sekolah Tokuyama. Di depan kelas, terdapat satu meja guru yang terletak di pojok kiri depan kelas beserta kursinya. Lalu, ada dua puluh meja panjang dan empat puluh kursi untuk para murid; meja dan kursi tersebut ditata menjadi empat baris, setiap barisnya memiliki lima meja panjang dan sepuluh kursi. Yang membedakan adalah papan tulisnya, yaitu satu papan tulis putih di antara dua papan tulis hitam yang panjangnya masing-masing hanya setengah dari papan tulis putih.

Kelas masih sangat sepi pada waktu itu. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, dan baru aku yang datang ke sekolah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, artinya masuk akal bila masih belum ada yang datang. Ada salah satu karyawan yang berbaik hati membukakan gerbang utama sekolah dari dalam, mungkin karena ia berumah di dalam sekolah ini. Sang karyawan berkata padaku kalau seharusnya gerbang utama baru dibuka pada pukul enam pagi lebih lima menit, namun karena tidak mau aku menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya beliau pun membukakannya. Walau aku tidak mengingat atau mengetahui namanya, aku sudah cukup berterima kasih pada beliau.

Bukan hal yang biasa kalau aku datang sepagi ini. Namun, aku sangat suka melihat pemandangan murid-murid lain yang baru saja datang ke sekolah. Karena itu, aku membujuk ayahku untuk berangkat lebih pagi. Awalnya beliau terkejut dengan permintaanku, namun akhirnya ia pun menurutinya. Hari ini, aku berangkat dari rumah pukul setengah enam pagi, dan sampai di sekolah pada pukul enam pagi kurang sepuluh menit dengan menaiki motor. Hal itu dikarenakan supir bus umum langgananku sedang bertugas di lokasi lain.

Bila dihitung dari sekarang, itu berarti sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggu di sekolah ini. Selama sepuluh menit tersebut, aku menggambar sembarang bentuk di selembar kertas—entah itu peta Jepang, peta daerah Tohoku, peta gabungan daerah Kanto, Chubu, dan Kansai, atau bahkan peta gabungan dari Prefektur Iwate dan Miyagi—yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu itu bentuk apa, kemudian menulis lirik lagu. Pada akhirnya, aku duduk melamun di bangku pertama sebelah kanan di baris kedua dari kanan kelas sembari menatap kosong ke luar kelas lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Namun, para murid kelas 1-3 pasti ada-ada saja. Lihatlah, ada yang berlari ke dalam kelas ini dan—

"Kashiwagi Sonota, akhirnya kutemukan juga!"

—meneriaki nama lengkapku.

Ia adalah gadis berambut coklat kemerahan lurus yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang dan bermata hijau tua—jangan salah, ini adalah dunia ketika warna rambut dan mata tidak selazim biasanya. Ia mengenakan seragam SMP Kawatsubaki, sama seperti yang kupakai saat ini. Sepertinya, ia berlari-lari dari halaman sekolah sampai sini. Sekarang ia telah berdiri di depan mejaku sambil berkacak pinggang...dan terengah-engah.

Kuakui, memang mengherankan bila melihat seorang teman datang berguyur keringat sambil membawa tas ransel yang berat. Apalagi, sekarang masih pagi—tidak, _sangat_ pagi. Dan mengapa Kikuchi Reika yang telah berada di hadapanku ini berteriak memanggil nama lengkapku?

"Sonota," panggil Reika, temanku yang juga pernah bersekolah di SD Tokuyama sampai kelulusan. "Hebat sekali kau, datang sepagi ini. Aku heran dengan gerbang utama yang terbuka sebelum jam enam lewat lima dan ketika karyawan memberitahuku tentang adanya murid lain yang terlebih dulu datang, aku mencari siapa dia. Ternyata kau orangnya," jelasnya panjang lebar dengan dialek—Kansai, mungkin?—yang khas sambil melepas tas ransel ungunya. "Boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu. Tak ada yang melarang," kataku. Sesungguhnya, aku tak peduli bila teman-teman mau duduk di sebelahku atau tidak. Aku lebih suka duduk sendirian, namun memiliki teman sebangku juga tak ada salahnya. Kecuali bila teman sebangku tersebut nakal atau mengganggu suasana kelas. Terkadang, hal itu membuatku kesal dan membuat kepribadianku yang lain muncul. Seperti apa 'kepribadianku yang lain' tersebut? Lihat saja nanti.

Reika menaruh ranselnya di kursi sebelahku yang kosong. "Heran juga. Jam sepagi ini kau sudah datang. Padahal sekolah dimulai pada pukul delapan pagi. Gila amat. Ada apa, sih?" Reika menyenggol lenganku dengan sengaja sambil tersenyum menggodaku. "Jangan-jangan kau lagi menunggu _seseorang_, ya?"

"Bodoh. Siapa juga yang menunggu seseorang?" sangkalku, kemudian mengambil buku sketsa berukuran A5 dari tas selempang abu-abu tuaku beserta sebuah kotak pensil ungu. Aku mengeluarkan sebatang pensil mekanik hitam dan sebuah penghapus putih berukuran kecil dari kotak pensil tersebut, kemudian membuka halaman kosong di buku sketsaku dan mulai menggambar sesuatu. "Bahkan aku tidak suka siapapun."

"Ahaha, jangan marah, dong. Aku kan hanya bercanda," gurau Reika. "Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak suka digoda seperti itu. Benar?"

Reika benar. Jujur, aku tidak pernah mau menyinggung soal cinta, suka, naksir, atau semacamnya. Untukku, itu hanya lelucon membosankan dan tidak boleh dibicarakan saat SMP, walau paling tidak kita sudah harus tahu dasarnya. Lagipula, ibuku sering mengatakan agar aku tidak menjalin hubungan khusus apapun dengan laki-laki sampai aku masuk universitas. Namun, kalau sebatas teman dekat, itu tak apa. Walau aku menyukai cerita cinta, namun aku tidak pernah melebihi batas.

"Tapi, Sonota," kata Reika, "tadi kamu pakai dialek Shiga, ya? Kok agak beda sama dialek sini, ya?"

Bak tersambar petir, kata 'Shiga' membuatku teringat akan dua hal. Pertama, satu dari banyak tokoh prefektur di salah satu _anime_ _online_ bernama '_Axis Powers_: Hetalia'. Kedua, salah satu tokoh utama di komik _web_ berjudul 'Barjona_ Bombers_'. Ya, aku adalah _otaku_, dan aku bangga akan hal itu. Namun, aku hanya menyukai _anime_, _manga_, dan permainan dengan _artwork_ yang bagus dan enak dipandang mata.

Namun, aku justru bertanya, "Eh? Emang tadi itu dialek Shiga, ya?" Karena jujur, aku memang tidak bisa mengklasifikasikan dialek Jepang. Padahal, jelas-jelas aku hidup di Jepang, menginjak tanah Jepang, meminum air Jepang, melakukan segalanya di Jepang, dan sangat bergantung pada Jepang...tunggu, Jepang?

Ah, tidak! Jangan membuat otakku semakin gila karena Hetalia! Untunglah, aku bisa mengendalikan diri, sehingga aku tidak terlihat gila di depan Reika.

Reika menepuk dahinya. "Demi apa, Sonota. Kau tidak tahu kalau itu dialek Shiga?" tanyanya, yang kusambut dengan gelengan sebanyak tiga kali.

"Aduh...kamu lahir di mana, toh?" tanya Reika lagi.

"Katori." Sambil menaruh pensil yang kupegang di tangan kananku di meja, aku menjawab pertanyaan Reika dengan pikiran kosong. Terkadang, ini bisa membantuku agar lebih fokus dan tidak memandang sesuatu sebagai hal yang berkaitan dengan _anime_, _manga_, atau apapun. Karena, sekali pikiranku jatuh pada hal-hal tersebut...aku bisa gila.

"Heran, ya. Pertama kali kenalan dengan kamu, kamu pakai dialek Tokyo—ya, walau dialek Chiba-nya masih bisa didengar, tapi hanya sedikit. Waktu kelas dua, kamu malah pakai dialek Sendai. Kelas tiga, malah jadi dialek Nagoya. Kelas empat, malah ganti lagi; jadi dialek Izumo. Kelas lima, kamu ganti lagi jadi dialek Hokkaido. Kelas enam, kamu pakai dialek Hiroshima. Ketika MOS di sini, kamu pakai dialek Tosa. Sekarang, pakai dialek Shiga. Ck ck ck, gila amat," ucap Reika panjang lebar, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa nggak pakai dialek Okinawa saja, sekalian?"

"Yah, itu sih..." ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. "Mana aku tahu? Kan keluarga besarku mencar ke mana-mana." Memang benar. Hampir setiap prefektur yang kudatangi pasti memiliki salah satu saudara, kerabat, atau teman dari anggota keluargaku. Dimulai dari Hokkaido, Aomori, Iwate, Miyagi, sampai Kagoshima dan Okinawa, pasti ada salah satu relasi yang tinggal di sana. Mungkin karena sering berkunjung ke prefektur lain, dialek dari prefektur tersebut menular padaku...dan menjadi seperti ini. "Belum lagi teman-teman dari ayah dan ibuku, atau bahkan temannya kakakku, atau bahkan—"

"Ha!" seru Reika, membuatku sedikit kaget mendengarnya. "Sekarang kamu malah pakai dialek Kanazawa!"

Aku memijat pelipis kananku; padahal aku tidak pusing pada waktu itu. Aku hanya heran pada diriku sendiri, yang suka mengubah dialek yang kupraktekkan di kehidupan sehari-hari tanpa kusadari. Juga pada Reika, yang sepertinya tahu banyak soal dialek di Jepang.

**.**

Setengah jam berlalu sejak Reika berbicara mengenai dialekku yang aneh, dan aku sedang asyik menggambar. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Reika di sebuah buku catatan polos.

Sebetulnya, aku tidak sedang menggambar. Dengan asal, aku menulis nama semua prefektur di Jepang beserta daerahnya, dan kemudian mulai berpikir. Prefektur yang kutulis tidaklah asal, melainkan melihat prefektur apa saja yang sudah mendapat sketsa personifikasi dari orang yang telah membuat dunia Kitayume dan Hetalia. Semua prefektur yang telah mendapat personifikasi kutulis di buku sketsa tersebut. Kemudian aku mulai berpikir, siapa berteman dengan siapa, siapa cocok dengan siapa, dan siapa kurang akrab dengan siapa.

Namun, sampai kapanpun aku berpikir, tabel ini tidak akan selesai. Mengapa? Karena yang bisa kuselesaikan hanya seluruh daerah Tohoku dan separuh daerah Kanto. Ada alasan mengapa aku hanya bisa menyelesaikan relasi antar prefektur di daerah Tohoku. Pertama, rasionya yang pas: enam orang dengan perbandingan 1:1. Kedua, sifatnya lebih mudah ditebak. Ketiga, bila harus mencari 'kembaran' dari setiap prefektur di daerah Tohoku, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah, lantaran kesamaan antara satu dengan yang lain.

Setelah melewati pemikiran yang mudah namun rumit; detail namun sederhana, akhirnya aku memecahkan hubungan untuk prefektur di daerah Tohoku. Namun, sebelum menyelesaikan kasus sifat para prefektur dari daerah tersebut, aku menggambar dengan asal di lembar lain dari buku sketsa yang masih kosong dengan posisi horizontal: daerah Tohoku yang kubagi enam dan kutulis nama prefekturnya di tempat yang sesuai.

"Ya Tuhan, Tohoku lagi?" tanya Reika, yang sepertinya melihat gambarku sejak tadi. "Sudah berapa kali kamu menggambar itu?"

"Entah," jawabku enteng. Kutebak, sudah puluhan orang yang menemukan aku yang sedang menggambar daerah yang sama: Tohoku, lengkap beserta prefektur dan nama-namanya. "Ratusan?" Dan kutebak, pasti mereka kelelahan dengan melihat gambarku tersebut. Bahkan, salah satu guruku dari Kawatsubaki yang mengajarkan Sejarah sampai bertanya, "Kau lahir di Tohoku, ya?"

Tidak, aku lahir di Kanto, tepatnya di Prefektur Chiba, Kota Katori. Namun, karena setelah lahir aku langsung dibawa untuk tinggal di Hino—kota di Prefektur Tokyo, maka tak heran bila aku lebih sering memakai dialek Tokyo. Namun, aku sering dibawa kembali ke Katori untuk berlibur di sana. Makanya, dialekku yang biasanya adalah dialek Tokyo namun bercampur dengan dialek Chiba. Entah apa bedanya.

Namun, mengapa aku menggambar peta Tohoku? Karena aku tertarik pada daerah Tohoku yang beriklim keras, namun memiliki budaya yang bisa dibilang: cukup tradisional. Tidak hanya karena budaya itu, aku juga sering menggunakan karakter Tohoku untuk bahan cerita fiksiku. Selain karena sifat mereka yang mudah dibuat—namun juga mudah dipermainkan, aku tidak perlu membuat salah satu dari mereka menjadi 'roda ketiga'...kecuali bila ceritanya adalah satu orang prefektur melawan lima orang prefektur lain, atau bila ceritanya seperti dua orang yang mengejar satu orang yang sama saking cintanya pada orang tersebut...bak _Ukraina_ dan Belarus yang mengejar Russia karena cinta.

"Tidak, Sonota. Kau sudah menggambar ribuan peta yang sama, dan aku sudah bosan. Apa kau bisa menggambar peta yang lain?" ucap Reika dengan nada malas.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka lembar kosong buku sketsaku yang lain, kemudian menggambar sebuah bentuk, kemudian membuat beberapa garis di dalam bentuk itu. Setelah itu, aku menulis nama prefektur di tempat yang sesuai dengan letak geografis prefektur tersebut. "Jadi. Daerah Kansai," kataku.

Reika memerhatikan gambaranku dengan serius. "...kayaknya, kamu lebih niat menggambar daerah Tohoku, deh, daripada Kansai."

"Memang."

"Tapi..." Reika memandangi gambarku lagi. "Nama prefekturnya sesuai sama daerahnya."

"Memang. Masa' aku nulis nama Osaka di ru—maksudku, tempatnya Kyoto? Terus, masa' namanya Wakayama ada di tempatnya Nara? Apalagi, kalau sampai nyasar semua. Kan lucu," kataku.

Aku mengaku, sejak mengenal Hetalia, aku menjadi sangat pandai dalam Geografi. Walau bila ada ulangan mendadak, aku hampir selalu mendapat nilai terbaik. Pertama kali ulangan mendadak adalah mengenai benua Asia, aku mendapat nilai 85 dari dua puluh soal. Lalu, ulangan kedua mengenai benua Amerika; aku mendapat nilai 90 dari jumlah soal yang sama dengan soal yang sama. Terakhir, ulangan ketiga bermateri benua Eropa, aku mendapat nilai 100 dari dua puluh lima soal.

"Memang, sih..." gumam Reika.

Tiba-tiba, ada orang lain yang berlari ke dalam kelasku. Ia adalah gadis berambut hitam kebiruan sedada dan bermata coklat tua; ia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku dan Reika, juga membawa ransel berwarna coklat muda. Ia juga merupakan temanku yang adalah lulusan dari SD Tokuyama. Namanya adalah—

"Airi," sahut Reika. "Pagi. Ada apa?"

"Pagi juga. Dengar, hari ini ada ulangan Geografi," jawab Itano Airi—nama gadis tersebut—sambil berjalan menuju bangku kanan kedua di barisan yang paling dekat dengan pintu, kemudian menaruh ranselnya di kursi tersebut. "Baru dikasih tahu tadi sama Naoe_-sensei_."

"HAH? ULANGAN?!" seru Reika. Aku hanya terdiam. Maklum, aku bukan tipe yang mudah kaget seperti teman-teman yang lain; aku cenderung kalem, namun juga cuek.

Lagipula, Geografi bukanlah hal sulit. Aku hanya perlu melihat peta dan menghafalkan nama daerah atau negara dan ibukotanya sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Apalagi, bila soalnya berkaitan dengan Hetalia. Tak kusangka, _anime_ sejarah semacam APH membuatku lebih baik dalam pelajaran Geografi—lantaran seringkali harus mengenal negara dan letaknya, Matematika—lantaran aku sering menghitung jumlah personifikasi negara yang muncul di _anime_ tersebut, dan mungkin juga Sejarah—lantaran Hetalia sangat bergantung pada sejarah, baik nasional, regional, maupun internasional. Aku juga menjadi mengetahui dasar dari suatu bahasa dan juga hubungan politik dari suatu negara, mungkin karena aku sering iseng mencari info mengenai hal-hal tersebut asing di internet.

Kecuali, bila bahan Geografi adalah membuat peta, tentu aku akan belajar lebih keras.

"Bahannya apa?" lanjut Reika, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Seluruh daerah, prefektur, dan ibukota prefektur Jepang. Sekaligus praktek menunjukkan prefektur dengan peta Jepang, tanpa bantuan," jawab Airi sambil mengeluarkan buku cetak Geografi dari ranselnya, dan mulai membaca. "Ada lima puluh soal teori dan waktu lima menit untuk praktek. Praktek sendiri ada dua puluh lima soal."

"Aduh!" Reika menepuk dahinya. "Aku belum belajar!" Ia pun membuka ranselnya, mengambil buku cetak dan catatan Geografi miliknya, dan mulai belajar.

Aku hanya tersenyum licik.

**.**

Ulangan Geografi hampir selalu diadakan mendadak—dalam hal ini, adanya jadwal ulangan selalu diberitahukan pada hari tersebut. Kali ini adalah ulangan keempat, dan kebetulan Geografi dilaksanakan pada periode ketiga, tepat setelah istirahat pertama yang dilaksanakan pada pukul sepuluh pagi kurang lima menit. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat teman-teman kelabakan, lantaran tidak belajar. Bahkan, ada yang tidak makan lantaran sibuk belajar.

Karena satu jam pelajaran adalah lima puluh menit, dan pelajaran Geografi hanya memiliki satu jam pelajaran, maka Naoe Yuuto_-sensei_—guru Geografi untuk tiga kelas di sekolah menengah pertama ini—hanya memberikan waktu empat puluh menit bagi kami untuk mengerjakan ulangan tersebut. Selama mengerjakan ulangan teori, Naoe_-sensei_ memanggil satu per satu murid dengan urutan acak untuk melaksanakan ujian praktek.

Walau aku tidak belajar, aku bisa menjawab seluruh soal dengan mudah. Belum sepuluh menit, aku sudah selesai mengerjakan seluruh soal. Tak lama kemudian, aku dipanggil untuk praktek. Aku pun menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Belum tiga menit, aku sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Di antara semua soal yang aku kerjakan kali ini, soal yang paling mengagetkanku adalah soal ulangan teori nomor 21. Pertanyaannya adalah: "Prefektur dengan ibukota Morioka dan berbatasan dengan Prefektur Miyagi adalah ..."

Aku hampir bersorak, karena Iwate dan Miyagi ada di dalam soal yang sama. Hei Geografi, kau mengingatkanku pada _pairing_ prefektur Hetalia—atau mungkin Kitayume, karena blog milik orang itu mengatakan demikian—yang aku sukai. Aku pernah berkonsultasi dengan temanku yang berada di grup kelas yang lain—kelas 1-1, tepatnya—dan dia sepertinya memberikan petunjuk kalau Iwate dan Miyagi merupakan pasangan yang cocok. Selain itu, aku pernah menemukan beberapa petunjuk foto dan adegan _doujin_ di internet; ada sekitar tiga petunjuk yang kutemukan di sana. Petunjuk-petunjuk tersebut membuat keyakinanku semakin kuat.

Namun, karena aku tetap harus menjaga _image_ sekaligus ketenangan kelas, maka yang kulakukan ketika membaca soal tersebut hanyalah tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil dan lirih, namun terdengar sangat licik—walau tidak mirip dengan penyihir sesungguhnya.

Reika, yang sepertinya mendengar tawaku, memandangku dengan ngeri. "So-Sonota, kau kesetanan atau apa?"

Aku menjawab dengan tenang, seakan tidak ada kejadian apapun, "Tidak ada. Hanya soal ini yang membuatku teringat akan sesuatu."

"Tapi, jangan kayak penyihir gitu, dong. Menakuti orang saja..." bisik Reika. "Sekarang, kamu malah ngomong pakai dialek Fukui...aneh amat."

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku segera berdiri, lalu menghadap pada Naoe_-sensei_ di depan meja guru. "_Sensei_, saya minta izin ke toilet untuk sementara."

Pria paruh baya berambut coklat tua cepak dan bermata abu-abu tua tersebut terdiam sejenak. "...apakah kau sudah selesai mengerjakan ujianmu?"

"Sudah, _Sensei_."

"...kalau begitu, silakan."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Aku pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju toilet.

Selama berjalan, aku melihat taman di depan koridor yang memberikanku aura tak terduga. Aura tersebut mengingatkanku pada tujuh dosa yang mematikan, dan juga tujuh kebajikan suci. _Luxuria_ dengan _Castitas_; _Gula_ dengan _Temperantia_; _Superbia_ dengan _Humilitas_; _Invidia_ dengan _Humanitas_; _Acedia_ dengan _Industria_; _Avaritia_ dengan _Caritas_; dan _Ira_ dengan _Patientia_. Aku sendiri bingung, mengapa aku hanya mengingat nama latin dari dua topik tersebut. Namun, itu tak mengapa.

**.**

Toilet memiliki enam ruang kamar WC: dua WC untuk guru berhadapan dengan empat WC umum. Semuanya memiliki jamban jongkok. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan satu wastafel di salah satu sisi tembok ruang toilet, walau wastafel tersebut sering mampat. Entah karena apa. Stok gayung di toilet putri ini sangat kurang; dari empat, hanya dua yang berfungsi dengan normal, sisanya rusak. Namun, bila dibandingkan dengan toilet putra, toilet untuk perempuan lebih bersih. Buktinya, samar-samar pun tidak tercium bau 'buangan' para pengguna toilet.

Anehnya, walau aku memilih pergi ke toilet, aku tidak ingin buang air atau apa. Sebagai gantinya, aku mengintip setiap ruang WC. Kurang kerjaan? Tak mengapa. Toh akhirnya kebosananku hilang.

Di lantai kamar WC nomor dua dari wastafel, aku menemukan dua barang yang terlihat terlalu canggih dan berharga untuk zaman sekarang. Satunya adalah kartu besi—namun ringan—yang seukuran dengan kartu remi, namun sedikit lebih besar. Kartu tersebut berwarna putih dengan benda seperti kaca hitam tak tembus pandang berbentuk lingkaran dengan bingkai abu-abu muda. Kartu itu terlihat seperti terbagi menjadi empat bagian yang sama besar karena tanda silang berwarna abu-abu muda yang melingkupi kartu tersebut, kecuali kaca lingkaran tadi.

Sedangkan satunya lagi adalah kalung berantai besi kecil dengan sebuah salib menggantung di rantai tersebut. Salib tersebut berwarna hitam keperakan dengan permata perak muda berbentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengahnya. Ujung kiri dan kanan dari salib tersebut berbentuk lancip, namun ujung bawah berbentuk tumpul. Sedangkan, di ujung atas salib tersebut, terdapat seperti cincin kecil yang mengaitkan salib tersebut dengan rantai besi itu.

Aku berjongkok, kemudian mengambil kedua barang tersebut. Aku berdiri lagi dan memandang kedua barang tersebut sejenak. Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi pada barang tersebut, tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang memanggilku. "Sonota?"

Aku menoleh, dan melihat sosok orang yang terlihat hampir seperti diriku sendiri. Ia adalah gadis berambut perak tua sedagu dengan gaya rambut _bob_—namun sedikit acak-acakan—dan rambutnya terbelah di sebelah kanannya; dan matanya berwarna ungu tua. Ia mengenakan seragam SMP Kawatsubaki juga.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia hampir terlihat seperti diriku sendiri, karena aku memang sekilas mirip dengannya. Bedanya adalah rambutku terbelah di sebelah kiriku, warna rambut dan mataku lebih muda daripada warnanya, dan rambutku sedikit lebih panjang daripada rambutnya—paling hanya beda satu atau dua senti meter—serta dengan gaya _shaggy_ yang sedikit dicampur dengan _bob_.

Oya, nama orang itu adalah Umeda Shiori, dari kelas 1-1. Dia adalah teman baikku yang adalah lulusan dari SD Tokuyama, sekaligus orang yang sering kuajak berkonsultasi tentang Hetalia dan Kitayume. Ya, termasuk masalah memasangkan segala karakter, termasuk Iwate dan Miyagi. Shiori memiliki penampilan, sifat, kesukaan, dan cara berpikir yang cukup—namun teman-teman bilangnya sangat—mirip denganku. Maka, kami tak heran bila saat masa orientasi siswa, para guru sering salah mengenal kami. Sampai sekarang pun, masih ada beberapa guru yang salah mengenal kami. Bahkan, Tachibana Kana_-sensei_—guru Matematika untuk kelas 1, 2, dan 3—sempat mengira kami saudara kembar.

"Shiori," ucapku. "Kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku bosan," jawab Shiori dengan malas. "Kamu sendiri ngapain? Katanya ada ulangan." Kini, ia balik bertanya. Oh, jangan lupa dengan dialeknya—dialek Chugoku, kah?—yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Sama. Memang, tapi aku dapat izin dari Naoe_-sensei_," jawabku. "Lagi juga, aku sudah selesai." Baiklah, aku jarang menggunakan dialek seperti ini. Namun Reika mengatakan kalau ini—sepertinya—adalah dialek Yamaguchi. Entah apa bedanya dengan dialek lain.

"Itu," Shiori menunjuk barang yang kupegang di tangan kiriku, "apa?"

"Oh. Ini aku temukan di WC nomor dua dari wastafel," jawabku. Kuakui, terkadang, gaya berbicaraku terlalu disingkat dan aneh, bak dialek Tsugaru. "Gak tau punya siapa. Lagi juga, ini barang terlalu modern di zaman sekarang. Kamu tahu, ini siapa yang punya?"

"Mana kutahu." Shiori melihat ke luar sesaat. "Kamu ngerasain hal aneh gak, pas jalan di depan taman itu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Seperti teringat akan sesuatu? Kayak _Acedia_, _Avaritia_—"

"Nah, itu dia," potong Shiori. "Tapi, apa hubungannya? Terus, itu barang punya siapa?"

Aku terdiam lama. "...kamu tadi, habis ulangan apa?"

"Sejarah," jawab Shiori singkat. "Entah gila apa gimana, soal yang dikasih Shima_-sensei_ gampang, tapi aneh banget. Bahannya prefektur juga."

Aku terdiam lagi. "Ada yang menarik?"

"...dari ujiannya? Ya, tidak ada. Tapi kalo kulihat...kayaknya soal nomor 12 agak membingungkan. Soalnya itu kayak...soal gempa Tohoku tahun 2011 lalu. Gila amat, gak ada hubungannya sama sejarah."

Aku tersenyum licik. "Yah, tapi kan buat mereka, rakyat Tohoku, kan bersejarah banget. Soalnya nanyakan apa?"

"Dua prefektur yang paling kena efek gempa sama satu prefektur yang sampe meledak nuklirnya. Tapi yang kena nuklirnya gak ditanya. Yang ditanya ya dua itu." Shiori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jawabannya Iwate sama Miyagi, kan?"

"Ya." Lagi-lagi. Soal yang berkaitan dengan kedua prefektur itu. Tak usah ditanya, pasti Shiori merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan hari ini. Aku dan Shiori merasakan aura aneh yang sama ketika melewati kebun depan koridor; aura tersebut mengingatkan kami pada tujuh dosa dan tujuh kebajikan; kami sama-sama menghadapi ujian dengan materi prefektur; nomor soal yang membuat kami bereaksi adalah berkebalikan—nomor 12 bisa terbalik menjadi 21 dan sebaliknya; kedua soal tersebut berkaitan dengan Prefektur Iwate dan Miyagi; dan terakhir...

Kedua barang yang kutemukan ini memiliki tema warna yang sama: monokrom, walau dengan warna dominan yang terbalik: antara putih dan hitam.

Namun, apa hubungannya?

"Hari ini aneh," ucap Shiori, yang sepertinya memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku. "Apa hubungannya antara prefektur—terutama Iwate dan Miyagi—dengan kita, ujian, taman, aura, tujuh dosa dan kebajikan, nomor, dan kedua barang itu?"

Aku melihat wastafel, yang sejak tadi juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama dengan yang ada di kebun tadi. Di kran wastafel itu, ada secarik kertas putih yang terjepit di antara kran dan tembok; kertas itu terlipat menjadi empat bagian. Aku berjalan dan mengambil kertas itu, kemudian membacanya. Kertas tersebut berisi:

"_Jadi, apakah kalian sudah menemukan barang tersebut di toilet perempuan? Pekerjaan yang bagus. Sekarang, kalian akan menggunakan nama 'Theta Enforce' untuk salib itu dan nama 'Delta Assault' untuk kartu besi itu. Berikanlah salib pada kalian yang lebih tua, dan kartu besi pada kalian yang lebih muda. Setelah itu, katakanlah sesuatu yang ingin kalian lihat, dan petualangan kalian akan bermula dari tempat tersebut._

_P.S: Ini bukanlah sihir, bukanlah ilusi maupun sulap. Ini kenyataan, begitu pula dengan apa yang sering kalian lihat ketika mengenal suatu bidang."_

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memberikan kertas tersebut pada Shiori dan berkata, "Baca saja. Dan lakukan yang mereka minta."

Shiori membaca kertas tersebut dengan seksama, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kartu besi dari tangan kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. "Berarti, Delta Assault ini milikku." Ia pun mengembalikan surat tersebut padaku.

Aku sudah tahu kalau ia akan mengambil kartu itu. Di dalam surat itu dituliskan kalau salib diserahkan pada yang lebih tua dan kartu pada yang lebih muda. Shiori berkelahiran 15 Juni, sedangkan aku lahir pada tanggal 8 Desember. Namun, karena aku lahir pada tahun 2000, maka usiaku lebih tua daripada Shiori.

Dengan kata lain, aku mendapat salib dengan nama 'Theta Enforce'.

"Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan 'katakanlah sesuatu yang ingin kalian lihat'? Dan, sepertinya ini bukanlah main-main." Shiori berpikir keras. "Apa yang sering kita lihat ketika mengenal suatu bidang? Apa maksudnya bidang studi?"

"Bidang studi? Tunggu. Sejarah dan Geografi, yang sering kita lihat kan topik dari pelajaran tersebut...dan mereka bilang, kalau hal itu adalah kenyataan. Berarti..." Aku tersentak—walau tidak terlalu kelihatan. "Shiori, apa kau masih ingat ketika kau bermimpi tentang ia dan ia mengutukmu seperti itu?"

"Ya. Susah untuk melupakannya. Nyata banget efeknya," jawab Shiori. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan mereka?"

Aku berpikir lagi. _Ketika aku bermimpi tentang si gadis _yandere_ itu, rasanya seperti kenyataan. Dengan si _cross-dresser_ itu juga. Lalu, foto-foto dan '_sub-report_' mengenai mereka...juga pangkat daerah itu..._ "Benar," gumamku, "_mereka_ adalah nyata."

"APA?!" seru Shiori, yang kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya. "Tunggu, apa kau yakin?" bisiknya.

"Ya, pasti," kataku. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun kau lebih sering berkontak dengan mereka, Shiori. Dan aku percaya itu adalah nyata, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, walau hanya sekali dua kali. Dan, aku tahu siapa yang mengirim surat ini," lanjutku sambil menunjukkan kertas yang kubuka lipatannya kepada Shiori. "Dia orangnya: Estonia."

Mata Shiori melebar, terkejut dengan pernyataanku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah. Satu, aku sering terbawa bersama orang yang memiliki kedekatan tersendiri dengan dia dan kawan-kawannya sesama Baltik. Terutama Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, Lithuania, Latvia, dan Poland. Dua, bila aku bermimpi tentang membuka _e-mail_ yang membawaku ke _website_ tertentu, _website_ tersebut tidak mungkin ada—yang artinya Estonia-lah yang membuatnya, dibantu dengan _Nihon_ dan America. Contohnya, laporan '_sub-report_' dan foto-foto tentang mereka yang dari Tohoku." Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Tiga, dialah yang paling pintar di antara para tokoh, sehingga dia mungkin membuka portal antara dunia kita dengan dunia mereka dan mengirimkan ketiga barang ini untuk kita. Dan terakhir...mereka mengenal kita lebih dari yang lain, dan kita mengenal mereka lebih dari yang lain."

Shiori terdiam sejenak. "Kau benar. Namun, bagaimana caranya dia membuka portal itu?"

"Dengan bantuan _Igirisu_, Norway, dan _Rumania_."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Iwate dan Miyagi?" tanya Shiori lagi. "Juga, dengan aura-aura itu? Dan ujian juga; nomor juga; dan dosa serta kebajikan itu pula!"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Untuk itu akan diurus nanti. Pertama, kita harus ke mana?"

Shiori berpikir. "Begini. Estonia mengirimkan kita Theta Enforce, Delta Assault, dan surat ini. Namun, ini bisa berhubungan dengan Iwate dan Miyagi; bergantung dari cara kita berpikir. Lalu, di blog yang kau bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu, orang itu mengatakan kalau para prefektur termasuk dalam Kitayume. Namun, kita yakini mereka sebagai penghuni dunia Hetalia, lantaran Osaka yang sering berinteraksi dengan _Nihon_. Masalahnya adalah: apa hubungannya dengan dosa dan kebajikan?"

"Makanya, kita urus nanti saja. Mereka lebih tahu," kataku. "Antara Kitayume dan Hetalia. Kita harus ke mana?"

Shiori terdiam lagi. "Ng...apa kau membawa itu?"

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengeluarkan kumpulan pembatas buku berwarna kuning yang kujadikan satu dari dalam saku kemejaku. Di pembatas paling atas, ada tulisan 'Kitalia Bookmark'. Kunamakan demikian karena di dalam pembatas tersebut, terdapat berbagai nama tokoh yang berkaitan dengan Kitayume dan Hetalia. Mulai dari personifikasi negara, personifikasi prefektur, semuanya ada. Untuk nama personifikasi, aku menggunakan nama daerah yang dipersonifikasikan tokoh tersebut.

Aku pun membuka salah satu lembar pembatas secara acak—seperti ketika kau ingin mencari halaman dari sebuah buu secara cepat. Begitu kubuka, aku mendapatkan pembatas dengan nama 'Eropa Utara'.

Shiori melihat hasil dari pembatas tersebut. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan meminta apapun dari mereka," katanya.

Berarti, tidak bisa.

Aku pun membuka lagi. Kali ini, nama 'Sekutu'.

"Apalagi yang ini," kataku dan Shiori bersamaan. Maklum, di bayangan kami, Sekutu sangatlah...kacau.

Aku membuka pembatas itu kembali. Kali ini, tercantumlah nama 'Nara Yamato'.

"Belalang siput," ucapku kesal. Aku mengatakan demikian bukan tanpa alasan, namun karena frase tersebut terdengar menarik bila kugunakan saat sebal atau marah, kugunakan saja. Lagipula, kalau misalnya kecepatan internet berkurang mendadak, maka frase tersebut akan sangat cocok. Awalnya cepat bagaikan belalang, namun mendadak lamban bak siput.

"Ini terakhir," ucap Shiori.

Aku mengangguk, kembali membuka pembatas itu dengan cepat. Sekarang, tercantum nama 'Daerah Kanto' di kertas tersebut.

Aku tersenyum licik. "Nasihat yang bagus."

"Kau benar," sahut Shiori. "Mereka jauh lebih terkendali daripada Sekutu maupun Nordik."

Aku pun memasukkan pembatas itu ke saku kemejaku lagi, kemudian berkata, "Jadi, ke Kanto?"

Shiori mengangguk. "Tapi, para prefektur tinggal di dunia mana?"

Aku berpikir keras. "...mungkin di portal itu sendiri. Mereka fleksibel; bisa di dunia Hetalia, namun juga di Kitayume. Namun, untuk sementara ini, kita cari informasi dulu di Hetalia."

Shiori pun mengangkat kartunya sampai mencapai ketinggian yang dapat diraih tangan kanannya. "Delta Assault!"

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama pada kalung salibku dan berucap, "Theta Enforce!"

Dari permata perak muda pada salibku, terdengar suara—yang mirip dengan beberapa bel yang dijadikan satu dan kemudian dibunyikan bersamaan, yang kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna perak tua. Sedangkan, dari kaca hitam pada kartu milik Shiori, terdengar suara yang mirip dengan lonceng gereja, dan kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna perak muda.

"Bawakan kami ke dalam suatu dunia..." gumam Shiori.

"...di mana kami bisa bertemu dengan para personifikasi prefektur!" lanjutku.

Dari bawahku, muncullah sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna perak tua dengan pola dan huruf yang rumit; lingkaran itu memiliki dua lapis dan berputar ke dua arah yang berbeda. Dari bawah Shiori, muncullah lingkaran besar perak muda yang sama; lingkaran itu juga memiliki dua lapis dan berputar ke dua arah yang tidak sama.

Tunggu, jangan-jangan, kedua barang ini—

Terdengar dua buah suara: satunya dari permata Theta Enforce dan satunya lagi berasal dari kaca bundar Delta Assault. Kedua suara itu terdengar sedikit mirip robot dan bersuara seperti laki-laki; bedanya suara dari Theta Enforce terdengar lebih rendah daripada Delta Assault. Kedua suara itu mengatakan hal yang sama:

"_Inter-dimensional Teleportation."_

Dan kemudian, keluarlah cahaya putih yang membawa kami masuk ke dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To the Next Time...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ya Tuhan, padahal Yuka masih punya Hetalia Seals dan Fatal Disgrace untuk di-_update_, kenapa malah _upload_ cerita baru seperti ini...?!

Ya, kalian benar; _tag _mengatakan Hetalia - Axis Powers. Namun, tidak hanya mereka yang tampil di sini; masih ada yang lain. Namun, karena Hetalia lebih dominan di sini, maka Yuka hanya menggunakan _tag_ tersebut. Lalu, tag Japan dan Osaka. Mengapa mereka berdua? Untuk Osaka, karena ia merupakan salah satu prefektur. Japan...kau sudah tahu.

Lalu, tidak hanya negara yang memiliki personifikasi. Bahkan, prefektur pun memiliki personifikasi pula. Beserta cerita _doujin_, pula. Dan, iya; sekolah, _hint pairing_, dan personifikasi prefektur memang ada. Untuk prefektur dan _hint_, silakan cari di Kitawiki dan pixiv. Oh, dan judul cerita. Mengapa Yuka namakan demikian, kalian akan tahu nanti. Begitu pula dengan dosa dan kebajikan.

Ya, Yuka tahu, prefektur tidak sepopuler itu. Namun, Yuka menulis menurut apa yang Yuka suka. Dan sekarang, Yuka lagi senang-senangnya berada di dunia prefektur.

Selain itu, Yuka membuka _request_ ide cerita dan karakter yang akan ditampilkan. Nantinya, ide cerita akan diubah menjadi _voting_. Dan satu lagi: Yuka berencana membuat satu_ fan-fiction_ lagi yang berfokus pada tiga tema: prefektur, OOC, dan kekacauan. Siapapun yang mau _request_ ide cerita, silakan. Kalau tahu beserta karakter yang ingin ditampilkan dan sifat yang baik untuk mereka pun tak apa.

Memang, Yuka memiliki imajinasi tinggi. Namun, untuk format cerita baru yang baru saja Yuka katakan, Yuka memohon bantuan kalian! Sampai bumi _break dance_ dan berotasi terbalik menghadap Pluto pun, Yuka tidak bisa maju tanpa kalian!

Yukari Wada, pamit!


End file.
